vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢, Kuran Kaname?) is a pureblood vampire who saved Yuki from an attack by another vampire when she was five years old. Prior to his re-awakening, Kaname was the first king and the founder of the Kuran family. =Personality= Kaname is normally a stoic and authoritive individual, thus his kind and gentle attitude with Yuki has puzzled his fellow vampires. He expresses discontent with Zero for biting Yuki and endangering her life. Kaname loves Yuki and deeply fears losing her as he did for the 10 years she spent as a human. =Background= Kaname is the class president of the Night Class, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his contemporaries in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuki. He has shown that he cares for Yuki in a romantic sense ever since he saved her. He is also Yuuki's fiancée and Yuki knows him as her brother. As a Pureblood Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, he chooses not to exercise his powers earning the respect of the noble vampires. He shares the Chairman's hopes for a peace between vampires and humans. He worked with the Chairman to create the Night Class at Cross Academy and with his presence allows the Night Class to be kept in check. =Plot Summary= Kaname tells Zero that he only allows Zero's existence by Yuki's side to ensure her safety and is envious that he cannot protect her himself. Kaname kills Shizuka Hiou, promising her that he will destroy that which destroyed the ruined the destiny of the purebloods. He drinks her blood in order to gain power to protect Yuki, but leaves some of her blood to save Zero. Kaname asks Yuki to become a vampire and live with him for all eternity by his side, but manages to stop himself from biting her. When Yuki starts to press Kaname for information about her past, he instead asks Yuki to become his lover. Shortly after this, Kaname bites Yuki in order to awaken her as a vampire and feeds her his blood in order to revive her memories as a Kuran, she remembers Kaname is her brother. Kaname reveals to Ichijo that he is not Yuki's brother, but was actually resurrected by Rido Kuran, who thus became his 'master'. Juri and Haruka Kuran raised Kaname as Yuki's brother, in place of the son that Rido took. Yuki and Kaname planned to marry as children, following the example of Juri and Haruka who were also brother and sister and married. Kaname convinces Zero to drink his blood to stave off insanity, slowing Zero's decent to a Level E vampire. He reveals that he has been preparing and strengthening Zero so that he can kill Rido and free Kaname from Rido's curse. Kaname planned take Yuki away from Cross Academy, fearing for Yuki's life. Yuki's refusal to comply with his plan upset Kaname, but she kissed him to console him and convinced Kaname to leave her and complete his mission. Kaname went to the vampire council, where he summoned the vampire council members and killed all of them except Asato Ichijo, whom he trusted Takuma to deal with. =See Also= *Yuki and Kaname *Zero and Kaname *Kaname,Yuki and Zero Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname